Chimera's Lair
by Ysengrinn
Summary: Chapter 5. Again. Zelgadis enters Seirun incognito. Lina is pissed. Filia is a little tipsy because she started drinking to be able to stand Xellos' constant visits.
1. The House on the Hill

Disclaimer - I don't own Slayers. I own Brau in a sort of way, but if Kanzaka wants him he can have him.

OK this time I've some more happy thoughts^_^. This story is an answer to a question I've asked myself: is Zelgadis homeless? Because I've read many fics, and EVERY single one of them portrayed him as a vagabond without any place to return to. Amelia lives in a palace, Lina ran away from her home, Gourry probably has got some family (not to mention Sylpheel^^), but Zel hasn't got any known relatives. Does it mean that he's a wanderer? Let's suppose he's not a one of them shall we^^?

_______________________________________________________________________

The summer storm is one of the most beautiful miracles of the nature. If you have a roof over your head that is. Because if you're wandering through the night in the middle of nowhere, the raining, thunder-clashing and wind blowing event isn't pretty at all. And the worst thing is that you can't just cast a Dragu Slave to make it stop.

"Lina-san!" whined Amelia. "How far is it?"

"Don't worry! It should be behind that mountain. Wait the darn fuck, since did that mountain had a tower on it?!"

"Then you've got us lost, right?" asked ever the delicate Gourry. And people say that Xellos is a masochist. Let's skip their wild and usual foreplay shall we?

"Hey Lina-san!" exclaimed Amelia. "There's a light in that tower. Maybe we could spend a night in there."

Lina threw Gourry to the ground and eyed the lone tower. It wasn't at all ruined as she thought in the first place, and there was a light in one of the windows. What did not change the first impression - the building was spooky. It's one of the buildings that come to mind when you speak about haunted houses and things like that.

But this was Lina Inverse. She wasn't afraid of anything and she knew how to deal with ghosts. And if somebody would want to stand in her way to a warm bed he would become a ghost very fast. 

_______________________________________________________________________

'Check mate. Ha-ha! I wan again!'

'Is it me or is someone pounding the door?' 

'Yeah probably some beggars. Screw'em and let's play again!'

'Yeah and they'll try to break in like the last time. I'll go check on them.'

'Chicken! Come on I've got a winning streak right now I don't wanna waste it.'

'Later.'

_______________________________________________________________________

"HEY!!! I know you're in there so open this fucking door already!!!"

"Lina-san that's not very nice. You should."

"Be quiet Amelia." Gourry whispered. Of course he was whispering quite loudly so Lina has heard every word he said. "You know how it is when Lina is pissed. She becomes bad and ugly."

"FIREBALL!!!"

This was the moment that the house owner had chosen to open the peephole.

"My god. This isn't happening. I've drank some drugs with my tea and I have a bad dream."

'Really? You naughty boy!"

'Stay out of this.'

"ZEL!?!" gasped Lina. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"That's my line I think." He said. "So you are the one that should answer."

"Do you live in here, Zelgadis-san?" asked Amelia with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that you've got a house?!"

"Must've slipped my mind" he said. 'God damn it, I knew this day would come. Now they know where I live!' he screamed mentally. 

'Don't worry.' Brau reassured him. 'Dead men tell no tales.'

'Go screw yourself.'

'Gladly. Let's go!'

"WHATEVER!!!" yelled Lina, brought to her limits. "You better let me in, Greywolf. If I'm not sleeping under a roof no one is!!!"

Zel knew she wasn't kidding. He closed the peephole and moved the bolt and then opened the door. The redhead immediately ran inside and he closed the door behind her. Then he opened the peephole again, because Amelia started wailing.

"What?"

"Zelgadis-san!!! What about us?!"

"Oh yeah. Right I forgot about you." He went away. Then he returned with something and had pushed it through the peephole. "Here you go. A nice and cozy tent." 

"Demo..."

SHUT!

_______________________________________________________________________

"You're not letting them in?" asked Lina surprised. "Why?"

"Look around." he said simply.

She instantly got what he'd meant. Even in the dim light she could see the surroundings. They were surrounded by tons of magic books, colorful bottles and ancient weaponry, obviously some artifact. Let Gourry or Amelia inside and you'll see splendid fireworks. Lina was astonished by the sheer number of valuable things scattered around the room. Then she tripped over a chair and landed in the dust.

"Holy shit Zelgadis!!!" she yelled when she stopped coughing. "Why it has to be so fucking dark in here!?! I can barely see where I'm going!"

"Dark? What are you talking about?" he was quite clueless. Then it hit him. "Oh right. You have normal eyes. Wait a second." 

He snapped his fingers and a few more candles lit. Now Lina could finally see clearly his face. She noted that he wore the same ivory outfit he always wore, only without the cloak. She also saw the artifacts more clearly. 

"Zel? What the fuck is that?" she pointed a strange green sword.

"Nothing."

"Don't act dumb. It's the Sairag's Bless Blade! Why on Earth is it in your house?" 

"I thought I'll keep it in safe place. The city was destroyed after all."

"What about Sylpheel?"

"What could she possibly use it for? She' not a fighter."

Lina glared evilly at him making him slightly uncomfortable. Then she sighed.

"Oh why do I care? Just show me the bed and..."

"Bed?" He asked with a strange expression on his face. "I've got only one bed. Of course you can take it but... you have your own sheets and pillows?" 

"And what's wrong with yours? Don't tell me you wet the bed?" 

"Har har. No the problem is..."

"Oh come on Lina! Why would a rock need a pillow?" was heard from the stairs. Soon they both saw the source. 

'Brau why didn't you tell me about him?'

'You always scold me when I cut in your conversations with chicks.'

'It's going to be a long night.'

'Yeah. Now go for it before the crapcake takes her from under your nose.'

'This is going to be a VERY long night.'

_______________________________________________________________________

"So you really don't have a SINGLE pillow in the whole tower? Why don't you sleep on pillows?"

"I don't feel any difference. And besides, can you imagine how hard it is to pull feathers out of my wire-like hair?"

"Oh."

Lina sighed sat on his so called 'bed'. It was a ordinary bunk, made of not planed boards. If she slept there she would have so many splinters in her skin she would look as a hedgehog. But of course Zel had no problems with them. He had other problems. 

"What do you mean this is the only bed? Don't you have beds for the guests?"

"The only guest that I have from time to time is fruitcake. Check mate."

"Damn it." Whined the aforementioned priest. "You play as if somebody would be helping you!" 

'And I know who IS helping you' he added telepathically. 

'Get out of my head namagomi. It's tight in here already.'

'Yeah beat it, crapcake!'

'Speak of the devil.' Xellos grinned.

"Why are you smiling fruitcake?" asked Lina suspiciously. "What are planning in your sick little mind?"

'Not exactly in his mind but she's close.' 

'Oh come on Zel. I know there is only one Lina but I'm sure we can share.'

'You're still here? Brau, activate the jamming spell.' 

'Yes sir!'

Suddenly Xellos yelped and caught his head in his hands. Now the girl was VERY suspicious. She eyed him with an unpleasant expression.

"Nothing, nothing." said the Trickster rubbing his temples. "I just thought I heard something."

"Hey I've also heard something. Did you Zel?"

"No. It's just your imagination. Want to play?" He wanted to change the subject.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Come on here Amelia!" Said Gourry from the tent. "You're soaked and you'll get a cold if you stay on the rain." 

"Demo..."

"And besides, they wont hear you in this storm. The thunders are too loud."

"Zelgadis-san has a great hearing. He must've heard me!"

"Then maybe he's ignoring you?"

"Gourry-san!"

_______________________________________________________________________

"You're quite sure that you didn't hear something. Then tell why I don't buy this?"

"..."

'Man she's hot when she narrows her eyes that way!'

'How rude! Zelgadis, you should teach that symbiot of yours some manners!' the priest finally broke through the jamming spell.

'I told you to get out. And you Brau stop drooling. I thought demons weren't interested in human females.'

'Hehe. Yes but you are interested. You know I feel everything you feel. The only thing is that I feel it a little different.'

WHAM!!!

"Damn it Lina why did you do that!?!" exclaimed Zelgadis, grabbing his head.

"Sorry but I can't shake of the feeling that you guys are talking about me behind my back." She answered, discreetly rubbing her hurting hand. "Can please speak up. You are doing nothing but sit and glare at each other." 

'She and her fucking intuition.'

'But she's right Zelgadis. You were glaring at me as if you wanted to take me on the floor right here.'

'Go screw yourself.'

'Man she's hot!'

'You've said that already, Brau.'

'So? You're saying 'go screw yourself' over and over again.' 

WHAAAM!!!

"Could please stop ignoring me?" said the redhead, this time holding her stinging hand openly.

"OK Lina-chan, what do you want to talk about?"

"And why won't you hit him?"

'Man she's hot!'

_______________________________________________________________________

Please review (I've come to a conclusion that asking you to read my fic in the end of it is stupid; finally^_^).


	2. The Laboratory

Disclaimer - I don't own Slayers. I own Brau in a sort of way, but if Kanzaka wants him he can have him.

Welcome to the second chapter of the 'Chimera's Lair'. I hope you like it. As you should know by now I'm definitely not an Amelia fan. So if you are one then you should turn back and run away screaming. 

___________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHH!!!"

"Xellos! What happened?!" exclaimed Lina. "Someone attacked you from the Astral Plane?"

"Oh! That reminds me fruitcake." said Zelgadis. "Because the mess you did last time when you've entered the laboratory I've put a demon ward." 

"Gee. Thanks for letting me now." Xellos was definitely not amused.

"Don't mention it. Wait here and try not to destroy my house OK?"

"OK. Have fun there you." he gave a meaningful wink. "Did I tell you that you look lovely when you blush Zelgadis-san? You too Lina-chan." 

"Hey! Don't you dare Lina!" Zel yelled trying to hold her back. "It's my house so don't torch it!"

"But..."

"No buts. Let's go already!"

___________________________________________________________________________

"Oh! I forgot my cape. Could you get it for me?"

"Why would you need a cape in here?"

"It's cold isn't it? I hate cold."

"Lina. I know you all too well. That's why I'll keep my eye on you. You're not taking ANY of my artifacts."

"Oh come on Zel! Would I do that?" she said while making her best 'cute and innocent' expression.

'She scares me sometimes.' thought Zelgadis.

'Yeah but that's what both of us love in her. Isn't it?' 

'You don't love her you freak. You just want to screw her.'

'Ouch. Do you really think I've sunk that low?'

'More like risen that high. You didn't even have an ego when you became a part of me.'

'I'm touched. It's the first time you've said that I do develop! Maybe some day you'll stop looking for a way to kick me out? What do you say?' 

'You're starting to resemble Amelia with this daydreaming you know that?'

'KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!'

________________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened Amelia?! Wake up!" Gourry shook the screaming princess and finally succeeded to wake her. Then she clung to him and started to blubber.

"Waaaa!!! Zelgadis-san said that I start to resemble a Brau Demon!!! How could he say such a thing!?!"

"It's OK Amelia it was just a dream!" said Gourry to comfort her. "It was just a dream. 

Zel would never say such a thing."

"You're positive?" asked teary Amelia with hope in her eyes.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed happily. "You know that he would never insult you even if he would be right!"

"Gourry-san!!!"  

"Hello Amelia-san and you Gourry-san! It's nice to see you again!"

"Xellos-san?" said surprised Amelia. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I've visited Zelgadis-san but he went somewhere with Lina and told me not to follow them. Wonder why he wanted to be alone with her?" 

"Yes. Wonder why?" Amelia was curious. Xellos sweatdropped. He said what he said to make her jealous but she didn't catch his hint. "Maybe they don't trust you enough?"

"Yeah maybe they do. Well since they won't let me go with them and you're not allowed in the tower what do you plan to o?"

"Sleep." said Gourry. Xellos and Amelia facefaulted.

"Gourry-san? Xellos-san is a guest! You can't go to sleep we have to entertain him."

"Zzzz..."

Another facefault.

"Well..." Xellos started. "Wait here and I'll go and bring chess. I hope you play?"

"I'd love to!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you OK Zel? You look pale." Lina was quite worried.

"Sure… I'm fine." he answered slowly. 'Do that again and I'll make your existence Hell!'

'Sorry Zelly. I've got carried away. You know I hate the brat.'

'Then don't act like her. I've got enough problems already. Now be quiet.'

'Don't you love me anymore?'

"Lina don't touch that!" the chimera exclaimed suddenly.

"Touch what?" she whirled around to face him and grinned sheepishly. "You should have more faith in people Zelgadis Amelia keeps telling you that." 

"Then maybe I should let her in?" he asked rhetorically.

Lina imagined Amelia waltzing into the laboratory in her 'Ooh!!! What does this button do?!' mood and release the Apocalypse. Then she imagined Gourry taking a seat on edge of the hearth. 

"Well caution has advantages as well, hehe."

"It's nice to see you agree for once," he said while nearing close. Very close in fact. The girl started to feel uncomfortable, especially when he surrounded her with his arm and locked her eyes with his. She started to blush but he simply had pulled a Tarot card from under the back of her chest scarf. "That's a bad girl. You should keep your hands off of somebody else's property." then he went through the corridor and she could only follow him.

They walked in silence for a while both lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Lina froze.

"What the fuck is that!?" she pointed a cage in the corner of the room. It contained an animal. A Very strange animal. It looked like a monkey with wings and covered with pebbles. 

"You've made YOUR OWN chimera!?! What fucking for?!"

"To test spells of course." he said surprised as if it was obvious. "I'm not desperate enough to test them all on my self you know."

"But a monkey?!"

"I discovered that they're very similar to us. And if it wasn't a monkey it would have to be some peasant. So I don't understand your anger." 

She just glared at him but it didn't have any effect, he just replied with his own stare. And he always wan his staring contest with her. She sighed and gave up. She then went further to avoid the subject. She tried to warm up the atmosphere: 

"You know I always thought that you DID test those spell on yourself."

"At the beginning yes. But I've abandoned it when I've created my first chimera because it wasn't very safe."

"Your first chimera? You have more of them?"

"More like had. Yes about a hundred all in all."

"What happened to all of them? Don't tell me that Xellos killed them." 

"No. It's just that the spells weren't what they were supposed to be. Most of the chimera monkeys were ripped to bits or petrified or change into sheep."

"Sheep?"

"Don't ask."

While they were talking Lina came to a conclusion that the corridor was in fact VERY long. 

It looked like it was going for miles and it had entrances to some rooms on both sides. 

'It's not a laboratory it's a research facility' she thought. She opened the door to one of the rooms and looked inside. 

"And what is this room for?" she motioned to the tons of armory laying inside and hanging from the walls. Most of them were shattered or twisted. "Don't tell me you wanted to commit suicide." She asked sweetly. "Were you?"

"Of course not!" he said though his voice wasn't very firm. "W-what gave you idea?"

"Then WHAT were you doin' Zelly-chan?" she asked cutely, though he knew that she was pissed. "Why are these weapons so shattered? Did you try to feed your pet monkeys with them? Good idea! I've heard that monkeys need a lot of iron in their diet!"

"Well OK so maybe I was a little depressed that time..."

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!!!" she yelled whamming his head. "Does your god-forsaken life consist only of your stupid search for a cure and suicidal actions?! Can't you find yourself a normal hobby!?!"   

'You see that Greywolf? She does care for us! Isn't that just adorable?'

'She doesn't even know of your existence. By the way didn't I tell you to shut up?'

'Yes you did.'

'So?'

'...'

'So?'

'Hey why doesn't the golem part have personality?'

'Stop avoiding the subject.'

"FIREBALL!!!" yelled Lina. She was a girl and girls do NOT like to be ignored when they rant about something. Unfortunately for her the spell had vanished before it reached the chimera. "What the fuck is that?!"

"This corridor is magic protected. I don't want the tower to fall on my head when I experiment. Watch the walls."

Indeed, when Lina had cast the fireball some runic inscriptions started glowing on bricks. Lina wasn't very happy about this. Zel was aware of this so he opened the gestured her to go forward and visit another room. She sighed and did so.

'Zel? Hate to tell you this but which room did she just choose?'

'The one with... OH SHIT!!!' he suddenly remembered what was stored in that room. "Lina don't go in there!!!"

Too late. She had already opened the door. She gave him a peculiar look. 

"Why? Is it something dangerous?"

"Y-yes something dangerous. A-a-a... An unknown artifact I've discovered in the ruins of... Dahlburg."

"There are no ruins in Dahlburg. And WHY are you stammering?"

"Be-because it's very dangerous experiment."

She definitely wasn't going to buy THAT kind of a lame excuse. A guy who's been standing face to face with The Lord of Nightmares wouldn't be so scared by a simple artifact, no matter how dangerous. He was hiding something. She took a glare inside the feral room.

"It's just a crystal ball. What could be so dangerous in a crystal ball for heavens sake?"

"You have no idea." he answered.

'You said it.'

'Shut up.'

Lina wasn't a professional fortune teller but her sister had taught her how to use a crystal ball ages ago. She called out a simple spell.

"No Lina don't!!!"

'We're doomed.'

Very true because it was too late. The ball started to glow and Lina saw a very familiar scene. Her face became red. Nobody knows if it was from anger or embarrassment. Or maybe it was simply portending the inevitable Dragu Slave.

"It's me and Amelia... IN THE HOTSPRINGS!?!?!?!" she roared. "ZEL YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD EXPLANATION TO THIS...!"

"SLEEP!"

Lina stopped in mid of a word and collapsed into his arms. He gently put her on the ground.

'Oof! That was close! It's good I've took her bandana when I was taking away the card.' 

'Man you tricky devil!' Brau exclaimed happily. 'Always prepared aren't you? You were planning to put her to sleep from the beginning didn't ya?! Come on you can tell me!'

'Keeps your twisted mind out of the gutter.' said Zelgadis in his mind blushing hard. 'You can read my thoughts so you know darn well that I had nothing dirty in my mind when I took the bandana.' 

'So you're just improvising?'

'No! I mean yes something like that.'

'I knew it!!! Now tear her clothes off!'

'Screw you!!!'

'Why? Now we have company!'

'SHUT UP!!!'

'Mute as the wall.'

___________________________________________________________________________

The shaman came from the laboratory area carrying the sleeping sorceress in his hands. 

"Damn I thought you've got bored and gone away."

"I love you too Zelgadis-san. You look lovely together won't you agree?"

"Buzz off fruitcake." said Zelgadis walking pass Xellos to the living room.

"Oh by the way! Gourry had put the tent on fire so I had to let the two of them in."

"You did what?"

"Zelgadis-san is it you?" came a cheerfull voice from the front. After a second he saw a bouncing Amelia run in his direction. 

'Oh shit now I'm doomed.' he thought as he felt his arms go limp.

"Ouch!"

'I think you've dropped something.' said the demon. 'And that something is now waking up.'

'I want to wake up too. And discover that it's only a bed dream.'

'Tough luck.'

Review please. I've had a bad week so please cheer me up a bit^_^.


	3. The Curse

Disclaimer - I don't own Slayers. I own Brau in a sort of way, but if Kanzaka wants him he can have him.

Hello again minna-san^_^. Thanks for reviews they really did cheer me up^^. Especially to Graywords-girl and Samanda Hime-sama and Sarie. Love your stories^_~. This chapter is less funny then the previous ones but I hope it's as good as the other two. Have fun. And review of course:P.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'February the 14th (the date looks much younger than the rest of the text so it must have been written later).

I've woken up in the middle of nowhere simply lying under the snow. I'm starting to grow tired of this hibernation mode I keep falling in when it gets too cold. Some day I'll fall asleep during some blizzard and thaw in the spring. It's confusing as Hell. Fortunately I have my god-forsaken companion who reminded me where I was going when I've frozen. Of course searching for a cure. So I...'

"What are you reading?"

"EEK!!!" Lina swirled around to see a slightly annoyed chimera glaring on her. She tried to avoid the subject. "Zel? How did you recover so fast? I've beaten you to a bloody pulp." 

"Lina it took me a quarter of an hour to completely recover from Gaav's attack. You cannot actually damage me with bare hands. By the way how are your hands? Healed already?"

"Yeah I think so" she smiled. The left arm was stiffened with plank though. "This one's broken I think but I can move the hand."

"Good. Now let's go back to where we started. What. Are. You. Reading?"

Shit. Of course he she haven't managed to fool him. She showed him the book. His eyes widened.

"My diary?! Why in Hell where you reading my diary!?!"

"Well... I... I was looking for other stuff containing me or Amelia. You know what I mean." 

"Yeah" he blushed. "Don't worry. You won't find anything like that in my house."

'Unless you know about the secret chambers that is.'

'Shut up devil kin!'

"Well I hope you're right. Oh by the way. It says here about some sort of a companion. A god-forsaken one. Who is..."

"Xellos" he answered without thinking. A bit too quickly actually and that made Lina curious but she didn't show it. At least she tried to hide it.

'Way to go hotshot. Now she's suspicious. What'll we do now?' 

'Contact the fruitcake and tell him what to do. It's the only way.'

'Jawohl*.'

Could you give me back my diary Lina?"

"Hem... yeah sure." she agreed reluctantly. "Say, what are the others doing? 

"Xellos is still trying to convince Amelia to drink some wine." 

"So he and Gourry should be quite tipsy by now shouldn't they?" asked Lina. The two of them were drinking hard since she left the living room.

"Lina, Xellos is a Mazoku. He CAN'T get tipsy. He even hasn't got a real body so the alcohol has no influence on him." 

"But a month ago we were drinking with him and he was drunken three bottles before me."

"Do you remember the whole party?"

"No of course not I was so drunk I..." Suddenly Lina realized his hint. And paled. And then reddened. "He's a dead man."

"Be careful not to burn the tower down." He said with a slight smile.

'You don't really think he's done something do you?"

'Of course not. We would definitely hear it from him if he did. You know the asshole.'

'Yeah I guess you're right. But what about Amelia?'

'That's another story. Ever heard of incubuses?'

'Khem. Who am I Greywolf?'

'Sorry. I assume you did. It would funny if Seirun would obtain a heir out of this event.' then it struck him. 'And what if...?' 

'... It was the whole purpose.' finished the symbiote who also had caught it. 'It's getting more interesting every minute. Shall we tell Lina-chan?'

'She smart. She'll figure it out. Let's not take the fun of finding out from her.'

'Yeah like the last time.' chuckled the demon. 'She still thinks that she was the first one to discover Xellos' true identity. Man she's naive. And so kawaii doing it.' 

"MONO VOLT!!!"

"Sorry Lina" sighed the chimera. "I'm coming. Just got lost in my thoughts.

"Do that again and I'll might forget about that 'not to torch the house' thing."

"Then you would also have to forget about the 'rain outside and thirty miles to the nearest village' thing."

"Damn. Right."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"ELMEKIA LANCE!!! ELMEKIA LANCE!!! ELMEKIA LANCE!!! Stop dodging asshole!" yelled Lina throwing one flare of light after another. Xellos however wasn't very scared.

"Oh come on Lina. You know me. Would I try to drunk you to have some fun with you?" he dodged another missile. "If that was true I would drug Zelgadis-san's coffee ages ago."

"You know the Hell well I'm immune to drugs" said the ever stoical chimera. "By the way: you DID drug my coffee. Six times if I'm correct."

"And you just had to spoil my fun didn't you Zelgadis-san?" whined the demon priest. "Well in that case: an eye for an eye." He smiled and pulled out a book. The same book Zel took away from Lina minutes ago. "I'm sure you haven't read the BEST parts Lina."

Zel snapped his fingers and the book went ablaze. It was charred in seconds.

"Spoil-sport." muttered Xellos. And, since he was distracted, he got zapped by Lina's spell.

"Learned from the best" grinned Zelgadis.

'Can I finish him Zel?'

'What did I tell you about calling me that way?'

'Oh right. You only allow HER to call you that way.' chuckled Brau. 'Gomen hehe.' 

"Zel why are you blushing?" asked Lina suspiciously before resuming kicking Xellos' limp body. "Oh whatever. Do you know a way to overwhelm him before he pulls himself together?"

"Sure. Wait a second."

He went to the closet and pulled out an oriental type of a lamp**. He rubbed it and said some words looking at Xellos. Suddenly it started glowing and sucking the air inside. And Xellos with it. He screamed like an animal but was completely swallowed. Then Zelgadis set the lamp on the table.

"He'll brake out in a week or so. But it will be a sufficient punishment." He then felt a hand on his butt. 

"Man Lina ya've grown quite 'n ass 'ere" said Gourry in a state of utter tipsiness. Zel's head swirled around and his eyes lit with pure fire. "Ooops! Sorry Zlelg... Zeldagl... Rezgladis... oh what the Hell your name I..." 

An invisible force slammed him to the wall. So hard that the whole tower shook. And Amelia sobered instantly. The swordsman slowly slumped to the floor.

"'Sorry' isn't good enough" said Zelgadis. It wasn't his voice though. It was radiating with dark energy and evil emotions. Amelia, being a priestess, felt hundred times harder than Lina and trembled. Lina wasn't feeling very firm herself.

"Y-your eyes a-are glowing red Zel" she managed to stutter. She definitely didn't like his glare.

He glared at her for another minute panting heavily. Then he grabbed his head and yelled. Actually it was a roar. A roar that shook the tower again and made the dust pour from the ceiling. After a while the roar became a wail and soon passed. The chimera collapsed to the floor.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"oh you've woke up mister Zelgadis!" Lina heard Amelia's voice from the other room. She put the book she was reading aside after remembering the page. She always liked reading books, she was a sorceress after all and she had to a lot, and here she found tons of them. She thought of burrowing few of them and maybe even asking Zel about it.  

"Zelgadis-san! It was very unjust to throw Gourry-san across the room. You should have more control over your emotions and..."

"Amelia?" said Lina looking at Zel's pained expression.

"Yes Lina-san?"

"Go check on Gourry. I think he'll to have his compress changed" then went closer to the chimera. "What happened back then?"

Zelgadis waited till Amelia left the room. And then... he still waited.

"Well?!" asked Lina in a menacing voice. "Are you going to tell what happened? You can maybe fool Amelia but not me!! It was your demon power right? Just like the last time***?"

"...yeah..." he muttered.

"What's wrong Zel?" she said with a worried look. "You've never let your demon power loose before. And now someone touches your ass and you start to beat the shit out off people. Will you tell me?"   

He looked her in the eyes for a while then said slowly:

"I will talk if you swear to do a thing I'll ask you to.

"Okay.

'She's quick about it' he thought. 'But that's her problem.' Then he started to talk.

"That so called 'demon power'... it's not just a sheer force."

'Yeah! Introduce me! Introduce me! Introduce me!'

'Be quiet!'

"You know that I'm in a part a demon." 

"Yeah a brau demon if I'm correct."

"Exactly. The point is that the demon wasn't dead after our fusion as was the golem. And after few years of being a parasite he gained... an ego." 

"What!?" Lina was quite shocked. Brau demons were normally dumber than rocks. "You mean you can... talk with it?" 

"Yes unfortunately" he said with a sour expression. "And it... he actually is quite loquacious. But that's beside the point. . I'm bounded with him - and that means that when I'm angry he's also furious and vice versa. And when we're pissed to the limit... the border between us... disappears."

"So you slowly... become a demon?" she asked. Then a thought dawned to her. "NO WAY!!! I won't do it!"  

"I didn't tell what I'm asking for" he smiled. "But I think you've figured it out. And I'm afraid you're too late. You've swore."

"I don't fucking care!!! I'm not a knight I won't lose my honor if I break a word."

"I'll send a message to your sister then."

"Send a letter to the LON if you want! This is too important to me to tremble before somebody."

"You didn't understand" he said calmly though his expression was sad. "If you won't do it I'll ask your sister to do it. She's also bounded with your oath. And only the two of you could handle this job. Well besides Xellos but he's out the question."

The girl looked as if she was going to say something but changed her mind. She slumped down and sat on his bed glaring at nothingness. Then she took a deep breath and asked.

"What about the cure? Maybe you will find it and..."

"I'm still searching" he said stoically. "But mostly to fool myself because I'm starting to doubt about its existence. Besides even if I'm looking for a cure - my time limit shrinks rapidly. You don't know what it is to have that kind of a creature in your head."

'It would be nice if you could her experience that wouldn't it?'

"He drives me nuts and every day I'm more disposed to kill somebody. If it won't be stopped this tower will be known someday as the 'Demon Tower' and will be feared by all."

"There has to be another wa..." the redheaded girl said faintly.

"LINA-SAN!!! I've changed Gourry-san's compress!" exclaimed Amelia happily launching in. 

Zel immediately closed his eyes. Lina caught the hint and scolded Amelia.

"Shh! be quiet! He just fell asleep so don't wake him."

"Oh. Sorry Miss Lina."

"We'd better go to bed ourselves" said Lina yawning. "Go ahead Amelia. I'll go to my room in a short."

"Okay" smiled the younger girl. "Oyasumi nasai!"

"Yeah and to you too."

The princess had left. The demon shaman opened his eyes.

"Nice acting" he said. "And now back to the earlier conversation. I don't know. Maybe there really IS another way. The problem is that I don't know if I'll make it in time. So I have to secure my future. Or rather... your and the others future." 

"O... okay" she finally said. 

"What did you say?"

"I'll fulfill your wish. If it has to be done it's better to be done by someone near your heart right?"

Zel blushed. Brau laughed his head off (figure of speech). Lina saw Zel's flushed face and it came to her what she had said. 

"I... I meant th-that... you and my sisters are complete strangers and... and..." she stuttered blushing.

"I know I know" he reassured her. "Don't mind my reaction."

'Complete strangers? You mean she doesn't know that we know her sister?'

'It seems that way.'

'Hey you hypocrite! How can you talk with me so calm right after you've been plotting behind my back?' 

'You don't have a back. Besides it's impossible for me to do so either.'

'Well maybe. But still...' 

'The answer is simple: I can live with your prattling but I don't want to fusion with you. That's why I'm not taking the risk.'

"Zel?" asked Lina unexpectedly. Seeing his questioning look she continued. "Since Amelia took the couch and this is the only bed could I...?"

"Sure" he started to get up. She stopped him with a hand and pushed him back.

"No. You're still too weak and it's your house after all. Besides it's big enough for the both of us."

"But..."

"No buts" she said in a voice not giving any room for opposition. And then she added, when lying beside him "Think of something funny and you'll dye in a horrible way." 

'I knew it was going to be a long night.'

'It sure was.'

'Don't even DARE to say something spawn of evil.' 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

* - In case you don't know it's the German word for 'yes sir!'. Kind of overused in WWII 

Movies:P.   

** - you know what I mean. That one that looks as a kind of a tea pot^_^.

*** - See my earlier story 'Inner Mefisto'. Don't worry it is short^_^. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Review please^_^. 


	4. The Shop

Disclaimer - I don't own Slayers. I own Brau in a sort of way, but if Kanzaka wants him he can have him.

Hello again^_^. This time we're meeting in another place and time: in the town where Filia has got her shop and about two or three months later. This may develop or end as an open ending^^. The choice is yours. Enjoy^_^.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_'Dear Filia-san,_

_I know it was a long time since I last wrote and I'm sorry. I was very busy because my dad was_

_on__ one of his journeys to battle injustice again and I had to take his place. But now my beloved_

_fiancé__, Zelgadis-san, is helping me in rule so I have some time for myself. _

_Where to start? Well for the start, he has abandoned his hopeless search for a cure and decided _

_to__ stay the way he is. Isn't it great? I always thought he's just adorable with all of his rocks and _

_pebbles__, completely kawaii^_^. He also said that he'll ask for my hand right away when my father_

_shall__ return. Of course you and the others are invited for the wedding. I would love to see you in_

_pair__ with Xellos... '_

Filia's hand unwillingly tightened on the letter.

'No way in bloody Hell am I going to dance with this rotten piece of crap.' Thought the dragoness. She proceeded to read further.

_'…And about the wedding: could possibly tell me where to find Lina-san and Gourry-san? I simply _

_cannot__ imagine my wedding without them and I'd love to have Lina-san as my maid. I would also_

_want__ to know which one of you will catch the bouquet…' _

This time the poor piece of paper was ripped to bits. Pigeons in all corners of the town launched in the air with fear, when the ex-priestess started swearing. Dark clouds started to gather. And it was still morning. 

"Hey boss! Stop it! You'll scare off the customers again."

"Sorry Gravos just lost my mind for a moment. And don't call me boss."

"OK boss."

She sighed. To think that it was going to be a beautiful day. She took her hip flask and drank some of the beverage. That had calmed her a bit and she looked around. 

"Where is Jiras? He better not be making another bomb."

"No he's gone shopping boss. We're out o' olive oil. And ya don't want your precious maces to rust do ya boss?"

"Quite right..."

________________________________________________________________________________________

'Why can't that blockheaded Ogre or whatever he is do this kind of stuff?!' complained Jiras silently. 'I'm tired of fetching heavy stuff! Why do I...?'

He stopped in a mid thought. He heard some strange noises, as if somebody was fighting. Or rather hurting somebody badly. The fox thought that some entertainment would be very appreciated and raced in that direction.

It was one of the strangest fights he had ever seen*. One unarmed guy was beating shit out of a band of hooligans. He wasn't using any kung fu or anything like that. He was simply blocking their blows with his arm and hitting them with fists. And boy was he strong! He blew one of the bandits about a hundred yards in the air. The other was kicked so hard he went through a wooden wall of a nearby house. Now the one man-army was bending the arm of another one. Soon a disgusting crack and an awful scream were heard. 

'I think I saw that guy somewhere.' thought Jiras for a moment. He didn't see his face but the way the guy was dressed resembled somebody. Then it hit him. 'Of course! The stone man! What was his name now? Oh yeah, Zelgalis!'

"YO!!! ZELGALIS!!! REMEMBER ME!?! IT'S ME JIRAS!!!"

Something flashed in the air. With a thud a curved knife was plunged in a wall half an inch from his fury head. When he turned to look at the strange stone guy he appeared to be standing right in front of him. The chimera caught his neck and pulled him face to face.

"My name is ZelgaDIS you lousy excuse for a mongrel." was said by a menacing, hissing voice. "Mispronounce it again and I'll tear you apart with my bare hands. Got that?"

"O-OK boss" whimpered the fox. "I won't. Say why don't you come with me and have a nice cup of coffee?"

Jiras was making puppy dog eyes. Zelgadis eyed him with disgust but had calmed a bit. He had even let go the little mercenary. Literally.

"Ouch!"

"So this is where Filia lives? I've always wondered where that place is." said the chimera looking around.

"That's because you never bother to give an answer to our letters." said Jiras while dusting himself off. "Besides you probably forgot that you've promised to help me in constructing a new type of a weapon."  

"Oh yeah. Right, thanks for reminding me. Still working on it?"

"Of course!" snapped the fox. They didn't even notice that they started heading towards Filia's house. What else can I do with my free time? Write poems?"

"Well maybe you're right." Agreed the chimera. "But what about Filia? Did she allow you to make it?"

"Well... not technically."

"Oh whatever. I've got nothing to do for a while anyway so I think I can help you a bit."

"Really? Wait. What about that quest for a cure of yours?"

"I have no clues for now. I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind." 

"Sure."

It was strange but the two of them had something you could call friendship between them. They were both smart and they were both the inventing type. They didn't meet very often and didn't do anything to make friends with each other, but their zeal in the craftsmanship had allowed them to become... kindred spirits? 

"So how is your relationship with your...?"

"I don't you to talk about it either. How is Filia doing?" 

"Good. She would be doing a lot better if it wasn't for that Xellos guy."

"Should've anticipated that." sighed Zel. "So he's visiting you from time to time? How often?"

"Too often."

"It must be love."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Val? Where is Val?" asked Filia none in particular. "He should be gone school already."

"I'm coming mum!" said the ever grumpy ancient dragon. He came from the back of the shop dressed in an adorable blue sailor-like school uniform outfit. "Mother why do I have to wear this shity outfit?"

"My Dear Cepheid! Where did you learn such language?!"

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Val grinned impishly. He knew that by saying that he would give Filia a heart attack. And of course he almost succeeded.   

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have that often?" said Zelgadis calmly when one of Filia's laser beams had missed his head by inches.

"Yeah. This place is a war zone. A constant one. You wait till Xellos pays us a visit. Then you'll see Hell."

"I can imagine."

"No. Believe me. You can't."

Meanwhile they entered the shop where Gravos was able to tame Filia's rage and send Val to school. The golden dragoness was panting hard and looking madly around. Then she had spotted Zelgadis and Jiras. She still wasn't herself so she asked: 

"What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" 

That was the moment that she realized what had she said. She became flushed and started to stutter.

"I-I mean... I'm sorry Zelgadis-san I thought... that is you should've been... and for the record..."

"It's OK boss, you should just sit down and relax." Said Jiras helping her to a chair. "You know you should take everything so seriously. I'll make you some tea OK?"

"OK." she agreed. When the fox went to the kitchen she took her hip flask again and took a big swallow. "Want some?"

"Sure." said Zel and took the bottle. After the first sip he felt as if he was belching fire and had an oven instead of a stomach. He even had tears in his eyes. "Wh-what is this stuff?!? Liquid fire?"

"No just rectified spirit." she said quietly. "It's the only thing that can calm me down a bit. You know I'm a dragon and everything."

"O... oh..." he managed to say. He also sat down because he wasn't very certain of his legs. He started after a while, when he got his voice back. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well... I've received a letter from Amelia and... she wrote that you're in Seirun and are helping her in ruling and were going to merry her and... I don't know what to think about it."

"Seirun?" asked Zelgadis with large eyes. "I haven't been there in ages. What came over her?"

'She must've gone bananas.' Brau stated.

'I have to agree with you on that one.' thought Zelgadis. "Could I see that letter?" he asked out loud. 

"Well I'm afraid I've destroyed it." said the girl blushing. "You see Amelia wrote something about me and Xellos as a pair and..."

"I see." He shook his head, which made her blush even more. 'I don't know who is more hopeless: her or Amelia.'

'Me too. You know what the funniest thing is?'

'I'm not sure if I WANT to know.'

'I think she is jealous. Of Lina.'

'You mean she... You're out of your mind demon spawn.'

'Oh come on! It's obvious!'

'The only thing obvious for me is that thanks to you I've almost ripped the whole town to bits. Again.' 

'Hey! Does assholes deserved the beating we gave'em!'

'You remember darn well what happened when I... I mean you... WE were last time out of control!'

'Yeah so? Big deal. We're alive aren't we?'

'Right I keep forgetting who you ARE. A dirty son of a bitch.'

'Hey!'

"So Filia." Zel decided to ignore the symbiote. It worked most of the times. "She said that she is going to marry me?"

"Well, to be exact, she said that you proposed to her."

"WHAT!?!" his outburst was so sudden that Jiras had almost dropped the tea pot when he came in. 

Filia could swear she SAW dark energy gather around the chimera. 'Something's wrong with him.' she thought. 'He never acted this way before. To say nothing about this aura.' She went to him to do something to calm him down.

'Even Amelia isn't dumb enough to write a thing like that.' thought Zelgadis. But quickly he got his composure back. 'Not here. Not now. Hold your horses Brau.'

'Right. But when we go to Seirun the bitch will...'

'We are NOT going to Seirun!!! I don't want a bloodbath just because you don't like Princess Don Quichote.'

'But...' suddenly Brau stopped and then said in a changed voice. 'Crapcake alert.'

'Shit! Not now!'

"HELLO Filia-san!!! Zelgadis-san! I did NOT know you are cheating on poor Miss Lina. Shame on you. And you Filia, do you want to make me feel jealous?"

He was referring to their position. Filia was holding Zel's shirt while he was oblivious of his hands grabbing her arms. When they've noticed that they jumped away from each other blushing strong. Then it hit Filia.

"Cheat on Lina-san?" she eyed the now very awkward chimera. "What is the meaning of this mister Zelgadis?"

"H-his just talking gibberish! Don't listen to him!"

"Oh really?" said the smiling priest. Then he dematerialized and appeared behind him.

'Look out!!!' yelled Brau at top of his lungs**. Too late. The purple-haired demon had already pulled off his hood. Revealing...

"What?" said Filia with a bored look. "So mister Zelgadis has got an earring in his left ear. In some parts of the World it's quite common..." it slowly dawned to her where she had seen the earring. "... custom... Oh my fucking Cepheid!!!"

"Such language." Xellos scolded her. "And to think that you are taking care of a developing little boy. Tisk tisk."

"How did you know fruitcake?!" roared Zelgadis grabbing the priest by the collar. "You were imprisoned in a lamp back then! So how?!"

"Sore wa..." the demon's head had evaporated.

'Oops I did it again***!' Brau started to sing. 

'Shut up.'

'Spoilsport.'

"Why did you come here Namagomi?" asked the shaman kicking the headless body. Then it disappeared and appeared again with a head this time. A head that was soon crushed by Filia's mace.

"That's my line I think." she said. Xellos fazed out and reappeared one more time but out of their range.

"Well I just wanted to say that you're both invited to a wedding. A wedding of Amelia Will Tesla Seirun and me..." he then morphed his appearance to... "Zelgadis Greywolf."

The dragoness and the chimera stared at him with wide eyes. They were simply speechless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

* - Consider that he hasn't known Lina for very long^_^.

** - A figure of speech.

*** - I'm not a fan. I've only heard on TV. And again you should my previous one shot story^_^.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Review if you want me to continue. If you don't I will just leave it this way^_^.


	5. The Capitol

Well, it's a part of the fifth chapter that in my opinion wasn't screwed up. The rest will be rewritten as a new chapter. So if you read it already you can skip this. If you think that it's still screwed up then tell me WHY exactly so I can do something about it. Don't just call me names OK?

Disclaimer - I don't own Slayers. I own Brau in a sort of way, but if Kanzaka wants him he can have him.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is thy business in the capitol city of Seirun?"

"Take a wild guess." said the beggar. He was covered in linen cloth from head to toe and was stinking with rotten flesh. The guards at the gate and common travelers had covered their noses and backed off.

"They don't have a leprosy healer in Seirun as far as I know I'm afraid."

"I know. But it's the princess' marriage and I hope to urn some cash. I'm trying to make a living you know."

"Sure. Here you go" the guard gave him a coin. "Enjoy the time you got. You ain't got much."

"Gee. Thanks for reminding me."

After this rather unusual conversation the strange leper had entered the city. People were giving him strange looks. But none of them knew that he was even stranger than they thought*.

________________________________________________________________________________________

'You suck Greywolf. And you know it. Don't ya?'

'I suppose you would do it better?'

'Well at least I wouldn't try to make the guards to attack me.'

'Sure. You always throw the first blow.'

'Hey look someone's coming! Act as a beggar!'

"Help the lame... I mean the leper." he cursed under his breath while drawing his hand with a bowl. He didn't see who was coming because he lowered his head to show how poor and miserable he is.

"Do I know from somewhere?"

"Zangie-kun? Why are you talking with that disgusting creature? Come on just give him some coins and let's go."

'Zangie-kun?'

'Don't tell me. I don't want to know. It's not happening.'

"Sure thing Martina-chan. It's only that I thought I recognize his voice from somewhere."

'Yep. The scarecrow and the beast.'

His benefactor was backing away but he caught him by the collar and pulled face to face.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. Now he was sure.

"So it is you!" exclaimed Zangulus. "What are you doing here? Aren't you having a wedding tomorrow?" 

"Do you know a place where we could talk peacefully?"

Of course. Let me guess got enough of the justice freak and trying to run away?"

"Later. First show me the place." 

"Zangie-kun!!! You're not taking your rotting friend to our..."

"I love you too Martina." he said taking his mask off for a second.

"Oh! It's you Zelgadis-sam... san." she said bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"You'll tell us later." suggested Zangulus. "Now let's go and hide you somewhere. Don't you think dearest?"

"Well... sure."

When Martina was looking the other way the swordsman gave Zelgadis a knowing wink. he just shook his head. Then he thought of something.

"Say Zangulus have you seen Lina and Gourry somewhere here?"

"Yes. Though the red devil was pissed off for you so you shouldn't near her."

'This is just great.' 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"So again why are we here Lina?"

The sorceress didn't bother to answer. She just stopped and turned around to face the swordsman. Then she planted a major blow on his face and resumed walking. Gourry got up after a while and continued to follow her. Then suddenly a light bulb flashed.

"I know why you are so mad at me all the time! It's because you've lost your earring right?" he said smiling.

The girl stopped abruptly and turned back slowly, in the meantime blushing hard. She had her eyes closed as if trying to conceal tears. The swordsman was curious of her strange behavior so he came closer. Talk about naivety.

"BAKA!!!" she screamed at top of her lungs while nailing him with a kick. "Why do you keep following me?! I told you thousand times to leave me alone! I tolerated you till you had that fucking Sword of Light but looks like it didn't reach your dense head that I don't need a fucking bodyguard!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

'OK there goes my hope that she took it gently.' thought Filia while nearing both of the mercenaries. 'I'm digging my own grave doing this but here goes nothing.'

"Hello Lina-san. Long time no see!" she faked a smile and hoped to survive long enough to explain something. "You're for the wedding too?"

Well, stressed mind is NOT the best adviser. Fortunately for her Lina wasn't angry to the limit. Yet.

"Yo Filia" she said bluntly. "Yeah we're here for the wedding. I've got a present for Amelia she'll never forget."

"That's nice." said the dragoness. And because she drank a little too much of her new favorite beverage to raise courage her mind wasn't very efficient. So she added: "What about Zelgadis-san?"

"Don't worry!" chirped Lina. "I didn't forget him. He's going to be so happy he just might lose his head!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 "Achoo!!!"

 "Bless you. Looks like someone's been talking about you behind your back."

"Probably Lina. Or maybe some spoiled Amelia-lover." said the chimera. He had already taken a bath to wash off the stench of rotting meat and wore new clothes. He also had explained most of the story to the happy worshippers of the big and ugly made-up demon. Now they were facing a question: what now? 

"I think you should just go to the palace and..."

"I don't think it's such a good idea honey." Smiled Zangulus. He didn't show a bit of awkwardness though he seriously thought that Zel was simply skipping from his own wedding just a while ago. "Xellos is probably waiting for him. By the way Zelgadis it was Xellos who invited you to the wedding wasn't it?" 

"Yes."

"Then don't you think it could be a..."

"Trap? Of course. But I don't think I have much choice. Who knows what he's up to? Besides whatever he is up to he's doing this in MY form."

"How about simply killing the bastard?" suggested the swordsman.

"I don't think we could. He IS quite powerful you know."

'Give me call and I'll rip him to tiny bits.' 

'Don't be so sure. You're just a brau demon after all. Besides I don't want to destroy the city only because you want a piece of a fruitcake.'

'Hey we can always share!'

'I don't eat junk food**.'

"I know what!" exclaimed Martina happily. "Amelia's bracelet! She told that she gave you one when you departed few years ago."

"Well... she hasn't GIVEN me the bracelet. Three days after I've left the rest I was drinking from a water flask and found a bracelet hanging from the neck. She must've done it while I was sleeping though I can't imagine how."

"Whatever! Do you have it?"

"I've lost it somewhere" he blushed. The married couple facefaulted. "I know how stupid it sounds but I didn't pay any attention to it anyway. I wouldn't even exclude the possibility that the fruitcake has it."

"Great. Way to go mister blockhead." smirked Zangulus. Then he remembered something. "Say Zelgadis exactly WHY is the red demoness so willing to end your torment on this world? One would've thought that she's jealous. Is she?"

"..."

"Is she?"

"..."

"You lucky bastard!"

"I didn't say anything!!!"

* - Some kinds of leprosy are very contaminating. But some aren't and you could catch it only if touched the skin of the leper. So the plagued can live in towns as beggars.

** - I also don't own Diego or anybody from the Ice Age movie.

Review please.  


End file.
